just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Team
"Team" '''by Iggy Azalea is featured in Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited, Just Dance Making Waves Now, stored as a DLC in 7th generation consoles, and Just Dance Making Waves 2017 (supposedly) Dancers '''P1 P1 is a female with a blue cap, a blue t-shirt with one side light blue and the other dark blue, blue jeans-liked shorts, white knee socks, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a male with a magenta basketball jersey with a white t-shirt, blue basketball shorts, white short socks, and white basketball shoes. P3 P3 is the female who dresses up like Player 3 from Get Ugly (Just Dance Unlimited). But her batwing hoodie is green, purple, and yellow. her leggings are yellow and navy blue. and her platform shoes are navy blue. Extreme The extreme dancer is a female with blonde hair, a red and black baseball cap, a black and red jersey that says "Just Dance" black pants, and red shoes. Background This routine takes place where the dancers are in silhouette, along with the starbar, score board, and the pictograms. The background has 2 circles on the corners, along with blue, pink, and purple circles. During the chorus, the circle opens slowly during the beat turning the dancers, starbar, score board, and the pictograms technicolor. Extreme The background is similar to the ones from Just Dance 2014. The color scheme is red and black. Gold Moves This routine has 4 gold moves. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: ''' P1, kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin, P2, lower your right arm and pose as if you are singing, and P3, kneel and put your right hand on your head. (recycled to Get Ugly (Just Dance Unlimited)) '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw your arms in Extreme This routine has 6 gold moves. '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: '''Move your right hand to the air. '''Gold Move 3: '''Punch the right air corner with your right hand. '''Gold Moves 5 and 6: '''Throw your arms out while jumping. Mashup This routine has 1 gold move. '''Gold Move: '''While raising your right leg, put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving in a circle. (Problem) Mashup Team has a mashup with the theme "Let's Rap" which can be unlocked for 1000 mojocoins (or 20 for Wii) It features dancers who dressed up in Rap clothes. Dancers * [[L.A Love|L.A Love]]'' '' * ''Ice Ice Baby''' '' * Let It Rock''' (sweat) * '''Sorry * Blurred Lines''' (Extreme) * 'Walk This Way' (Old School) * [[Boys & Girls|'''Boys & Girls]]'' '' * '''I'ce Ice Baby '' * Let It Rock ''(sweat) * ''Sorry * Blurred Lines ''(Extreme) * ''Walk This Way ''(Old School) * ''Boys & Girls * Hit Em' Up Style ''(JD4) * ''Problem ''(JD2015) GM1 * ''Blurred Lines (Extreme) '' * ''Walk This Way (Old School) '' * ''Boys & Girls * Baby Girl * Airplanes * L.A. Love Dance Quest * Ice Cream Trivia * This is the seventh Iggy Azalea song in the series, after Problem, Black Widow, Beg For It, Fancy, Pretty Girls, and ''Kingdom Come. ''However, this is her first one where she is featured as a solo artist. * F****** is replaced with rolling and A** is censored. However, "Hell" in Hell nah is not censored * This routine is recycled from Get Ugly (Just Dance Unlimited) * This song was originally supposed to be in Just Dance Making Waves 2017 ** Therefore, The extreme version and Mashup is only available on that game.